carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby (retelling)
Previous Episode : Mark Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Dinning Room) Denver Carrington is in financial trouble again. There is a glut in the oil market which is leading to a delay in Denver Carrington's shale oil production. A loan payment which will help with operations could be delayed, and Denver Carrington could be in big trouble. In the meantime, Blake tries to understand why Fallon is so hostile towards dam. But Fallon refuses to tell him why. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Hall) Blake meets Krystle in the hall. But he is too busy to talk with her. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Library)/Penthouse Blake calls Adam. He wants to reconcile with him. But Adam tells Alexis he knows his father is still doing some investigations about his past and does not like it. Scene 4 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Jeff brings a contract to Blake. Scene 5 : Denver-Carrington (Secretary's office) Jeff meets Adam. He does not hide he is unpleased. Scene 6 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Adam, while in Blake's office snoops and sees the contract. Scene 7 : La Mirage (Terrace/Tennis Courts/Entrance)/Alexis' limo Even though Mark is now the pro at La Mirage, he still has little interest in Alexis's schemes. Even without Mark's cooperation, Alexis is going to interfere, and all for Blake's good. Alexis arranges a meeting between Mark and Krystle at La Mirage. Scene 8 : La Mirage (Terrace) Krystle sees Mark and she is unpleased. She reminds Mark how he left her to go to Mexico and send her the divorce papers without telling her before. Scene 9 : Fallon's office Krystle confronts Fallon about hiring Mark and arranging the meeting. Fallon, rightfully, claims that she had nothing to do with arranging the meeting. Krystle assures Fallon that her little scheme will not work. Scene 10 : Carrington Mansion (Patio/Pool Area/Lily Pound Area) Kirby returns from Paris and the first soul she greets at the Carrington Estate is a turtle she had named Jeffrey who is hanging out by the lilly pond. Right at this moment, Jeff arrives. He is surprised to see how Kirby has grown. Kirby tells him that she used to have the biggest crush on him (still does) and Jeff tells that he and Fallon are having marital problems. Kirby finally sees her father and is more interested in Jeff's relationship with Fallon than what she is going to do with her life. Scene 11 : Carrington Mansion (Tennis Courts Area) Joseph tells Kirby to stay out of the relationship, and she agrees. Scene 12 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) =>Adam's office Adam tells Jeff that maybe ColbyCo could front Denver-Carrington the money in exchange for the shale oil extraction process. Jeff already fought this battle with Cecil and will fight it again with Adam. There is room for both empires to co-exist. Besides, Adam is going after his own father. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Patio/Pool Area) Blake is going to get political clout from Congressman Neil McVane. McVane said there just is not the will in Washington D.C., but Blake has confidence that he will get it done. Scene 14 : La Mirage (Fallon's office) Fallon is furious because of a problem with one of her suppliants. Scene 15 : La Mirage (Tennis Courts) Blake meets Mark. Blake does not know that he is Krystle's previous husband. Blake then talks of Mark to Fallon. Scene 16 : Penthouse Fallon is unsure about her mother's schemes. She does not want Blake to suffer. Scene 17 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Kirby learns from Jeannette, that the relationship between Fallon and Jeff is really bad. Further, the two cannot agree on a nurse for the baby. Jeannette will remain the primary care taker until the two can find a nurse. Scene 18 : Penthouse Alexis wants Jeff at ColbyCo and believes she can turn him to their side through kindness, and a little bit of sex appeal. Also, Jeff happens to tell Alexis about Blake's success with McVane. Alexis will see to it that it won't be a success and contacts McVane herself. Scene 19 : La Mirage (Fallon's office) Adam goes to see Fallon as he would like her to help him to fight against Jeff. Not only Fallon refuses to help Adam but she tells him Jeff must have a good reason to fight him. Scene 20 : Penthouse (Terrace) Alexis is noticing more and more that Adam, and his temper, reminds her of Blake. Alexis needs to tamper his temper or else Adam could destroy himself. Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Pool Area) Krystle is really bothered because of Mark's return. Scene 22 : La Mirage (Tennis Courts) Krystle returns to see Mark. What can he expect from her? Why does he accept to follow Fallon's schemes? Krystle does learn that it was Alexis, and not Fallon, who was responsible for tracking down Mark and convincing him that Krystle needed him. Krystle reminds Mark of his drinkings and tells him that he should not hope to have her back : she is happily married. Mark is about to tell her that the she is not married to Blake when someone interrupts them - a hotel guest who wants his tennis lesson. Scene 22 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office/Secretary's office) Jeff is moving into Cecil's old office. Adam, out a kind gesture, is going to redecorate the office before Jeff's arrival, which means a coat of paint over the wood paneling. Scene 23 : Supplier Adam is not going to use any paint, this is a special paint, one that can cause one to go crazy or die if they breathe too much of the fumes. Next Episode : La Mirage